Now or never
by Natsumi Soseki
Summary: Básicamente Shin Woo. Os gustará!
1. Chapter 1

El coche rojo enfiló la calle, moderando la velocidad en la cuesta. La música suave tranquilizaba a Shin Woo. Con los dedos golpeaba el volante, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, prestando especial atencion a los solos de la guitarra. Era un día templado de finales de septiembre, el típico día que le ponía de buen humor. Tarareó la canción, estaba contento.

Go Mi Nam. Go Mi Nam…no podía dejar de pensar en él, bueno, en ella. Si leía en alguna parte su nombre, sentía un escalofrío, siempre que oía su voz, se veía empujado a buscarla, cuando la veía triste, inmediatamente le dolían los brazos…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él era el insensible, el pendenciero del grupo. Y ahora, por Go Mi Nam, iría hasta el fin del mundo. Vale ya. Se estaba volviendo demasiado acaramelado…y eso que no le gustaba el azúcar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no la vio venir. La bicicleta apareció de repente, de una callejuela adyacente, tan rápido que Shin Woo solo tuvo tiempo de dar un golpe de volante para tratar de esquivarla. La rueda delantera de la bici golpeó el lateral del coche, y la ciclista salió disparada.

Puso las luces de emergencia y bajó corriendo del coche, el corazón a cien. La bicicleta estaba tumbada sobre el asfalto seco, una de las ruedas todavía giraba. Un poco más allá, la chica se estaba intentando incorporar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Shin Woo se sacó las gafas y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con la respiración acelerada. Su cabeza empezaba a analizar todas las posibles consecuencias del suceso: hospital, muerte, denuncia, escándalo…

La chica consiguió sentarse sobre sus propias rodillas y se palpó la cara para ver si tenía alguna herida.

- Creo que estoy bien - la chica todavía no le había mirado, debía estar aturdida por el golpe. - Solo me duelen aquí.

Tenía un arañazo en el brazo. Por suerte, llevaba tejanos, así que las piernas habían quedado protegidas.

Entonces le miró, sin reconocerle. Pero inmediatamente, sus ojos se hicieron pequeñitos, mientras trataba de recordar dónde había visto a aquel chico.

- ¿Te conozco de algo? - Shin Woo negó con la cabeza. - Tu cara me suena mucho…

Shin Woo hizo un gesto indefinido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Creo que sí. No ha sido para tanto, estoy bien. Ha sido culpa mía, no he mirado y he salido disparada.

Shin Woo la ayudó a incorporarse cogiéndola de las manos.

La zona donde se había rasgado estaba de color rojo. Shin Woo echó un vistazo al rasguño:

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

La chica lo miró.

- No es necesario, no es nada. Aunque…¿no tendrás, por casualidad, una tirita?

Shin Woo negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a buscarte una, si quieres.

- Sí, gracias.

Shin Woo se puso de pie.

- Espérame aquí. Hay una farmacia en la esquina. Voy y vuelvo en dos segundos.

Arrancó el coche y, girando en medio de la carretera, salió de la calle. Cuando el coche desapareció, la chica volvió a montar en la bicicleta y se alejó de allí, pedaleando en dirección contraria.

- Gracias - Shin Woo volvió a montar en el coche y regresó al lugar del accidente.

- ¿Chica? - Se rascó el pelo por detrás. Nada, se había ido. Encogiéndose de hombros, Shin Woo volvió a subir al coche, tiró la bolsa con las tiritas en el asiento del copiloto y se alejó de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

-Él-

- ¡Jolie! - Jeremy se tumbó junto al perro y dejó que le lamiera la cara. Al oír cerrarse la portezuela de un coche, apartó el hocico del animal y se incorporó. Era Shin Woo.

- ¡Hyung! ¿Ha ido bien la entrevista? - Shin Woo frunció levemente los labios y se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, normal, sin más. ¿Tú que tal?

Jeremy se puso de pie de un salto, sonriendo y se acercó a él.

- Bien…bueno, de hecho - mientras hablaba, movía mucho la cabeza - ahora que lo pienso, no tan bien. Estoy _muy_ aburrido. Hagamos algo interesante. Ahora.

Shin Woo lo miró, puso el dedo meñique en la frente de Jeremy y lo empujó hacia atrás.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Huuuuung! - Jeremy pataleó. - Prometo hacer todo lo que me mandes, pero estoy muy aburrido…hagamos algo divertio.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? - ¿Dónde está Go Mi Nam? era lo que quería preguntar. Miró hacia la casa.

- Mi Nam llevaba toda la mañana con Tae Kyung huyng, practicando la canción. Hace un rato ha llegado el Presidente Ahn, creo que quieren grabarlo. ¿Quieres que lo vayamos a escuchar?

Shin Woo no contestó, pero hizo ademán de entrar en la casa.

- Jolie, me voy con Shin Woo hyung a ver a Go Mi Nam - cuando sonreía, Jeremy cerraba los ojos. - ¡Espérame, hyung!

Jeremy alcanzó a Shin Woo en las escaleras, fue entonces cuando vio la bolsa.

- ¿Tiritas? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Shin Woo le miró sin entender:

- ¿Qué?

- Ti-ri-tas - Jeremy señaló la bolsa de plástico que Shin Woo llevaba colgada de la muñeca.

- Ah, eso…

"_¿Chica? Nada, se había ido, después de enviarle a la farmacia_".

- Nada, las he comprado porque se habían acabado las del botiquín.

-ELLA-

Había sido una tonta. Marcharse corriendo cuando él no la veía. Se miró la herida. Era sólo un rasguño, pero le dolía. Estaba sentada en un banco, a la sombra de uno de los árboles del parque. La bicicleta estaba apoyada contra el tronco. Suspiró. Tampoco pensaba darle más importancia de la necesaria. Además, técnicamente el accidente había sido culpa suya. El chico no había tenido la culpa de que ella saliera sin mirar. El chico…había visto su cara en algún lugar, estaba segura,el problema es que era incapaz de recordar dónde.

Daba igual. No volvería a verlo, así es como se había tranquilizado.

Y entonces, se acordó de lo que decía su profesora de Literatura: "Si les invitan a algo, nunca lo rechacen. Conozcan gente, ¡vayan a tomar algo! Las historias son increíbles". El chico no la había invitado a nada. Bueno, sí, se había ofrecido para llevarla al hospital, para comprarle tiritas. ¿Contaba eso como una invitación de las que decía la profesora? Arrugó la nariz, pensativa. No exactamente. Aunque ella podría haberle invitado a algo. O a lo mejor él se sentía tan culpable que la hubiese invitado a algo.

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Aish! - se pellizcó en el brazo. - Déjate de tonterías y dedícate a estudiar, que es lo tuyo.

Sí, ya encontraría gente interesante por la vida. Además, nada indicaba que aquel chico hubiese podido ser interesante. Lo único que la molestaba era ser incapaz de decir por qué le era tan familiar su cara.

- ?¡Naega jeil jal naga! ¡Naega jeil jal naga! ? - la canción sonó tan fuerte que dio un respingo. La vibración el móvil le indicó que lo había guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. - ¿Sí? ¡Hola Na Na! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué trabajo? ¿¡QUÉ¡? Nadie me dijo que era para mañana…¡aaaaargh! No te preocupes, en breves voy para allá. Diles que me esperen, que no se pongan nerviosos. ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

Montó de un salto sobre el sillín y se alejó pedaleando de allí. Todos los pensamientos relacionados con Shin Woo terminaron ahí.


End file.
